1. Field
This invention relates to improvements in millimeter wave frequency circuitry and in particular, to solid state millimeter wave oscillators.
2. Prior Art
GaAs Gunn diode oscillators currently operate over the frequency range of 3 to 100 GHz. The theoretical high frequency limit of the Gunn diode oscillator range is just above 100 GHz and is set by the intervalley relaxation time of the Gunn diode. Second harmonic output from such oscillators has been obtained, but it is usually 20 dB below the fundamental power. Typically, circuits in these frequency ranges employ distributed parameter elements, such as multiwavelength transmission lines which limit the tuning range of an oscillator because of the rapid phase change of these lines with changes in operating frequency.